


The Tea is Decaf [Podfic]

by LinaRai



Series: Supernatural Podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai
Summary: Based on this text post from thebloggerbloggerfun: "Listen, imagine Eileen sneaking out of Sam’s room at night to go to the bathroom or something and steps out into the hallway in one of Sam’s shirts only to see Cas trying to quietly leave Dean’s room while wearing one of Dean’s shirts and they both just stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before trying to muffle quiet laughter and now they have a late night club where they talk about life and gossip about the Winchesters in sign language"And this anon I received: "what if Eileen and Cas discover there are some things Sam and Dean both do in bed because Dean jokingly gave Sam pointers when they were younger and Sam took the advice"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179077
Kudos: 7





	The Tea is Decaf [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tea is Decaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625199) by [mnwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood). 



> This is one of my favourite fics and I think the second one I ever bookmarked - I read it long before I knew who Eileen was and I love it so much, it was such a pleasure reading it. As always, there is a blooper reel at the end, which does contain swearing (and is longer than most).

[ **The Tea is Decaf** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625199)

Author: mnwood

Reader: LinaRai

Length: 25 minutes

[ **mp3.** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bj0dgm9rxjljakp/The_Tea_is_Decaf.mp3/file)


End file.
